Changes in the index of refraction due to tissue composition limit the resolving power of biological microscopy [1-4]. This effect is more pronounced in deep tissue imaging where the light travels through many layers of cellular structures including cytoplasm and plasma membrane. Consequently, biological microscopy technology is not capable of obtaining high quality live images in unfixed samples more than 30 microns beneath the plasma membrane. Many important biological processes occur in deep tissue such as stem cell division, neurogenesis and the key developmental events following fertilization. A method that can be used to improve deep tissue imaging is Adaptive Optics (AO). AO is a technique used in telescopes to measure and correct the aberration introduced by the turbulence in the optical path [5, 6]. AO has also been applied to vision science to enhance our understanding of the human eye [7, 8]. Biological microscopy is limited by aberrations introduced when imaging through thick biological tissue. There is s need for a wavefront sensor to measure the wavefront error induced by biological tissue so as to improve the Strehl ratio of microscopes when imaging biological tissue.